


Неудавшаяся смерть

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>случайно попав в мир Сивиллы, Неван встречает Макисиму Сёго</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неудавшаяся смерть

**Author's Note:**

> бета daana

С тех пор как башня развалилась, никто не навещал Неван, и её чертоги оставались пусты.  
Воды озера поднялись, затопив и развалины, и коридор, ведущий к механизму – наверняка сломанному, – но почему-то не тронули ни мерцающие гроты, ни оперный зал, ни покои за ним.  
Куда делся Данте, Неван не знала – она просто пришла в себя в месте, которое привыкла считать домом, от страшного грохота и поняла, что Темен-ни-Гру больше нет и что дети Спарды тоже ушли куда-то. Неван была свободна.

Обнаружив сплошную толщу воды вместо водопада, Неван не сразу решилась оставить такие привычные пещеры, но скука, худший из палачей, заставила её выбраться на небольшую прогулку. Выбравшись на пустынный берег, Неван не встретила никого интересного и вернулась домой, утолив голод рыбой из мира смертных. О да, вода скрывала портал, малые врата, предназначенные для Неван и недоступные другим демонам.  
Вынырнув в следующий раз, она обнаружила, что пейзаж вокруг ледяного озера изменился. Юноша, удивший рыбу с берега, удивился и испугался. Бросив снасти, он ринулся к странному металлическому экипажу, но Неван настигла его и поцеловала, с наслаждением вытягивая душу смертного.  
Она повторяла свои прогулки снова и снова – они развлекали её, а временами и радовали свежей пищей. Изредка она попадала в опасные места, населённые могущественными и злобными существами, но всегда успешно избегала встреч с ними. Неван поняла, что сломанный механизм, когда-то поворачивавший башню, теперь вращает уцелевший кусочек, присоединяя его то к одному миру, то к другому. "Не так уж плохо", – думала она, поднимаясь сквозь холодную серую воду для очередной прогулки.

В этот раз она выбралась на сушу на закате. Вдали виднелось странное сооружение, а на берегу начинались бесконечные овсяные поля, по которым прохладный резкий ветер гонял волны. Расправив шаль из летучих мышей, Неван поднялась над галькой и полетела к опушке леса, откуда доносился манящий запах свежей крови. Это могло быть животное – но настоящее, смертное и вкусное. Неван облизнулась в предвкушении. Всё оказалось намного лучше, чем она могла себе представить: человек с волосами как белое золото лежал на земле лицом вниз. В голове у него был кусочек металла – пуля, а из ран вытекло уже много крови, но смерть ещё не призвала его, будто он ей не понравился.  
Зато он понравился Неван.  
Присев на ковёр из летучих мышей, она перевернула его на спину и приподняла. Пуля упала на землю, и незнакомец открыл золотистые глаза.  
– Почему я ещё не умер? – с печалью спросил он.  
"Такой красивый", – Неван задумчиво стряхнула грязь с его лица и волос, позволяя своей демонической силе исцелять измученное тело.  
– Если захочешь, то не умрёшь никогда, – предложила она, рассудив, что смертный станет прелестным компаньоном, намного более приятным, чем летучие мыши и мелкие демоны. "Интересно, получится ли превратить его в демона", – с улыбкой подумала она.  
– Я собирался умереть, – отрешённо произнёс этот странный человек. Его, казалось, не пугала и не удивляла внешность Неван, не беспокоило возвращение к жизни. А может быть, часть его эмоций уже умерла, когда кусочек металла проник в мозг. – Вы не могли бы это закончить до того, как меня найдут? – Он спокойно смотрел сквозь неё.  
– Невозможно заставить жить того, кто твёрдо решил умереть, – вздохнула Неван. Ей было жаль ускользающего развлечения, но голод уже заявил о себе, разбуженный запахом крови и близостью живого существа. Не дав смертному времени на размышления, она страстно поцеловала его, с наслаждением вытягивая жизненные силы. У них был странный горько-сладкий привкус, но Неван не обращала на это внимания, пока иссохшее тело смертного не рассыпалось у неё в руках.  
– Почему я ещё не мёртв? – удивился призрак, лишившийся плоти, но не сознания. Ускользнув от хватки Неван, он легко поднялся на ноги, и она тоже выпрямилась.  
– Понятия не имею. Обычно люди после такого умирают насовсем, – она пожала плечами и поправила причёску. – Могу я теперь пригласить тебя в гости?  
Призрак задумчиво оглядел себя, коротко извинился – за свою нерешительность, вероятно. Потом пробормотал себе под нос:  
– Великолепное торжество духа над плотью.  
Повертел головой, словно надеясь увидеть кого-то на овсяном поле. А заметив следы на мягкой земле, добавил с мечтательной улыбкой:  
– Ну и удивишься же ты, Когами Синья.  
Неван догадалась, что это имя, хоть и не была уверена, что расслышала правильно. Очередной порыв ветра принёс с собой беспокоящую уверенность: пора возвращаться.  
– Ты идёшь? – напомнила она о своём приглашении.  
– Нет. – Улыбка призрака стала радостной, почти счастливой. – Извините, мне надо поговорить с одним человеком. Он думает, что избавился от меня навсегда, не подозревая, как сильно во мне нуждается. Спасибо, что... изменили меня.  
"Странные существа эти смертные, – вздохнула Неван. – Он даже мстить не собирается". Она расправила юбку и устремилась к озеру. Оглянувшись на берегу и вдохнув на память воздух этого мира, она почувствовала, что призрак устремился по следам своего убийцы, – слабый аромат посмертия, донесённый порывом ветра, смешался с запахами железа, крови и пота.  
"Если они смогут поговорить, им никогда не будет скучно", – подумала Неван с тенью зависти и, нырнув, направилась в тёмную холодную глубину. Домой.


End file.
